Mundanes for a Day
by JemmaCarstairs
Summary: Izzy always wondered how it's like to be a mundane. Find out how Izzy's and Simon's day as mundanes turn out to be. {Post CoHF, Fluff, Sizzy}


Chapter 1

Clothes were strewn everywhere across Isabelle's room. She rummaged through her closet for hours trying to find the perfect outfit for her date with Simon. Izzy finally pulled out a long dress shirt. It was a long sleeve navy blue button up- knee length. She traced her fingers across the tiny embroidery design on the chest. She hesitated for a moment; the dress isn't really her style. Izzy shrugged and just decided to pull off a sophisticated look for today's date. That'll intimidate Simon a little bit, she smirked. Ever since her boyfriend Ascended, Izzy felt a little intimidated sometimes- just a little. Simon has gotten much more good looking to her since he's a shadowhunter now. Even downworlders started flirting with him, yet stubborn Izzy can't say she isn't jealous.

Izzy shuffled to her vanity and started doing her hair and make-up. She pulled her long hair back and tucked it into a neat bun. For her make-up, Izzy opted for a more natural look and used a classic red lipstick for a pop of colour. Her lip colour matched her glimmering ruby pendant hanging loosely around her neck.

There was a knock on the door and Clary let herself in. "Sorry, am I la- whoa," Clary paused to glance at Isabelle. "Are you going to a parent-teacher conference or something?" she scoffed. Izzy gave her a look. "Shut up and just draw the rune already," she huffed. "Oh don't worry Izz, Simon will wait a thousand years if he had to, _for you_ ," Clary teased and fished out her steele from her pocket. "Stop being cheesy you cheeseball," Izzy said. "Let's get back to business shall we?" Clary uttered in defeat and held out her hand. Isabelle nodded and gave Clary hers. Clary began to draw the rune on Izzy's palm, igniting her skin. Clary's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as Isabelle observed the unfamiliar pattern starting to form on her palm. As soon as Clary was done, all of the runes covering Izzy's body started to disappear, leaving her pale skin bare. Isabelle examined herself in the mirror, stunned at the sight of the figure staring back at her. She looked _normal,_ like a mundane. Without those marks that was covering her frame all these years she felt, _stripped_. Izzy spun around and looked at Clary. "How long will _this_ last again?" she motioned her hands at her body. "It'll last for the night, I think," Clary squinted her eyes. "You think?" Izzy probed. Isabelle placed her satchel on her shoulder while slipping her feet into her black stilettos. "I gave Simon the rune too. You two will just have to find out yourselves then," Clary cocked her eyebrows. "Fine. Thanks for the help!" Izzy exclaimed. "Just go and have fun you two lovebirds," Clary ushered Izzy to the door. Isabelle waved goodbye at Clary and closed the door behind her.

Simon checked his watch again. He was fidgeting in front of the Institute after he gave up pacing back and forth on the pathway for the last 10 minutes. He took a deep breath and the front door swung open. Isabelle scurried down the stairs, beaming at Simon. He returned her smile with a nervous laugh and slightly bowed. Izzy giggled and curtsied to play along. Simon extended his hands and presented Izzy a small bouquet of white roses.

"Have you been reading the Codex?"

"Yeah, I borrowed Clary's. Why?"

"Hmm I'm pretty sure I already told you when I tutored you."

"Told me what?"

"Whose funeral are we going to?"

"What funeral?"

Simon slapped his forehead in realisation. "Oh God, I'm such an idiot." God. Simon always mouthed that one word these days, just because he _can._ "By the Angel, I uh I didn't realize.." he stammered. He swore simply to sound like a shadowhunter although he already is one.

Izzy giggled at the sight of a troubled Simon. Simon can be clumsy at times and Izzy never resented a single bit because his clumsiness purely showed his sincerity. "It's okay Simon," Isabelle waved her hand. "We're _mundanes_ today remember? So, white is just another colour. It doesn't signify anything," she winked. She seized the flowers from his hands playfully. "And thank you Simon, they're beautiful," Izzy pecked on his cheek.

"Not as beautiful as you," Simon smiled sheepishly. He could feel his cheeks burn from his own words that escaped his mouth. He offered his arm and allowed Isabelle to loop her arm around his. Izzy leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up to give Simon a sweet smile. He returned it with the most genuine smile ever. They didn't exchange a word as they strolled towards the pavement of the main road. Simon extended his other arm to hail a cab.

* * *

 **Hello! I Hope you like this Sizzy fluff, its a very fluffy one haha.**

 **Please review to keep me going! ;)**

 **Oh and don't worry, Izzy & Simon didn't really become mundanes. Clary's rune just made their marks invisible for a while.**

 **Should I continue with the next chapter? No?**


End file.
